


Forgetful

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: He'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on.





	Forgetful

“Dean?”

“…Wuh?”

“Where are my glasses? Have you seen them?”

“Ugh, I dunno, babe. Come to bed.”

“I just _had_ them. Are they in the war room?”

“Baby. Come to _bed_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a tumblr that's gone now.


End file.
